leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cute Charm (Ability)
Cute Charm (Japanese: メロメロボディ Mad Love Body) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle When a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking Pokémon will become if it is of the opposite gender to the Pokémon with this Ability. This Ability will not activate if the Pokémon with this Ability is genderless. If a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a multi-strike move that makes contact (such as ), each hit has an independent chance to activate this Ability. Outside of battle From onwards, if a Pokémon with Cute Charm is in the first place in the party (even if fainted), there is a 66.7% chance that the game will force an encountered Pokémon to be the opposite gender to the Pokémon with Cute Charm if it can be that gender. This does not affect a swarming Pokémon species or Pokémon found in Hidden Grottos. Effects on personality value In Generation IV only, when Cute Charm forces a Pokémon to be a specific gender, it does so by setting its personality value to one out of 25 possible values that correspond to the forced gender (one value per nature). The set of possible values depends on the gender of the Pokémon with Cute Charm, and, if the Pokémon with Cute Charm is female, the wild Pokémon's gender ratio. This has significant consequences for properties determined by personality value. As a result, when the encountered species can be affected by Cute Charm (i.e., when it is not a male-only, female-only, or genderless species), the chances of encountering a Shiny Pokémon differ from the usual 1/8192, depending on how many of the 25 possible values forced by Cute Charm result in a Shiny Pokémon (in conjunction with the Trainer ID number and Secret ID): they may be as low as 1/24546 (if none of the 25 values forced by Cute Charm result in Shiny Pokémon, so the Pokémon can only be Shiny if Cute Charm fails), or as high as 21.34% (if 8 out of the 25 values forced by Cute Charm result in Shiny Pokémon). Additionally, whose gender has been forced by Cute Charm in Generation IV only have one of 50 patterns (25 for male, 25 for female). Pokémon with Cute Charm In other games Description |Causes attackers to become infatuated.}} |Makes an attacker who lands a direct-contact attack become infatuated.}} |Makes an attacker of the opposite gender who lands a direct attack infatuated.}} | }} |May inflict the Infatuated status condition on the attacker who hits it with a direct attack. When the Pokémon is hit with a direct attack like Tackle or Scratch, the attacker is sometimes afflicted with the Infatuated status condition! }} |When the Pokémon is hit with a contact move like Tackle or Scratch, the attacker sometimes gets infatuated!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In , 's Jiggly and were each revealed to have Cute Charm as their Ability. * In the Japan Mini-volume 6 for the , 's was revealed to have Cute Charm as her Ability. * 's is revealed to have Cute Charm as her Ability. * Whitney's and are revealed to have Cute Charm as their Ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=迷人之軀 迷人身軀 瞌睡 |zh_cmn=迷人之軀 / 迷人之躯 迷人身軀 瞌睡 迷人的身体 颓废的身体 |nl=Warme charme |fi=Söpöily |fr= |de=Charmebolzen |it=Incantevole |pt=Charme Adorável |es=Gran Encanto |ko=헤롱헤롱 바디 Herongherong Body |ro=Șarmul Drăguț |pl=Słodki Wdzięk |vi=Cơ thể quyến rũ }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= }} Category:Abilities that activate on contact Category:Abilities that activate upon taking damage Category:Abilities that inflict volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that affect appearance of wild Pokémon Category:Abilities with field effects de:Charmebolzen es:Gran encanto fr:Joli Sourire it:Incantevole ja:メロメロボディ zh:迷人之躯（特性）